Applied Logic Systems will develop a prototype environment addressing user interface distributed data base, and artificial intelligence issues regarding the Food Component Research Data Base (FCRDB) and using Computer-Aided Software Engineering (CASE) tools. Phase I objectives are: (1) Develop a complete Prolog-level interface to the FCRDB files; (2) Port the system to a XENIX system; (3) Configure a network version of the system; (4) Draft an outline of the engineering development plan; and (5) Write a final report and complete engineering development plan.